Strings of tubular components such as those mentioned above are in routine use as tubular strings for drilling or exploration of hydrocarbon wells.
The usual methods for machining the tubular components of such strings cannot guarantee that a given generatrix of a component will come into alignment with a given generatrix of another component after assembling the two components by abutting makeup.
Such a coincidence is necessary when the components receive elongate accessories along their generatrices which have to be aligned from one component to the next, for example to form control lines or strings of cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,598 describes a method for producing a string of tubular components alternately composed of great length pipes each provided with a male threaded element with a tapered thread at each end and with short length couplings each provided with a female threaded element with a tapered thread at each end, each male threaded element being screwed up into abutting contact into a female threaded element, in which method orientation marks made on the components come into mutual alignment.
That known method necessitates a variety of successive machining operations being carried out on each threaded element: removing an end portion of the element, machining an internal shoulder in the case of a female threaded element, machining a tapered surface, then threading. Those operations must be carried out using parameters common to all of the components of the string. That document does not describe the production of great length pipes each provided with a male threaded element at one end and a female threaded element at the other end.